MY version of what should of happened after the Anime ended!
by Lawrence Helmbain
Summary: Ok so this story is of what should happen when the Anime ends. Its been 2 years since Aizens defeat and the Fullbring defeat and Ichigo has decided to become a Caption of 9th Squad with Yoruichi as his second. But when Ichigo gets hit by the Soul Eater train while in the portal to Soul Society and gets sent 60 years into the past what will happen! Who or WHOM will return!
1. Chapter 1

**A Bleach Story: MY version of what should happen after Anime ended**

**Prologue: Flashback**

Ichigo K. and his friends slowly walked into the Urahara Shop. "Oi Hat N' Clogs where the hell are you?" Yelled a slightly annoyed Ichigo. A black cat with golden eyes came out of the hall yelling, "Shut the hell up Ichigo, I'm trying to take a bath, oh and he's in the underground Training Grounds." Thx Yoruichi. Hey wait a minute aren't you coming with me?", said/asked Ichigo. "Ya, but I'm still getting ready, be down in a minute ok?", said Yoruichi.

Ichigo and the gang then went down the ladder. The MOMENT Ichigos foot touched the he felt someone grab his face and threw him across the training grounds. Ichigo landed with a thud and slowly crawled out of the medium sized crater. "What the hell Urahara?!", yelled a very pissed off Ichigo. "Shut up and listen for a minute Ichigo. We need to talk and wheat I have to say is for your ears only, alright?", said a mildly annoyed Urahara. "You know if you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask", said an annoyed Ichigo. "Look just shut up and listen. When you move to Soul Society, you might face worse dangers than the - Bounts - Espada - The Soul Slayer Rebellion - Full bringers - OR even Aizen!", said Urahara darkly. "W-whats that", said a gulping Ichigo. "The Captions of Squads 2 and 4", Urahara said in his famous joking tone while he pulled out his fan and waved it in front of his face.

"Why the hell would I have a problem with them I thought I was on good terms with Soul Society after all the shit I've gone though to save there damned asses?!", he asked with both fear and anger evident in his voice. "But why would they have a problem with me? I've only seen them once or twice and never had a real conversation with them", said a confused Ichigo. "Well you see 50 years before the Vizard incident that took place 100 years ago there was a man named Kaien Shiba. He dated BOTH Caption Unohana and Soi Fon behind the others back. Well when they found out the beat the LIVING shit out of him!", said Urahara in a joyful tone. "Ok soo…. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!", yelled a beyond pissed off Ichigo. "You look exactly like him except for the hair and you have the same kind of personality", said Urahara. Ichigo sighed, "Well its not like they liked me or anything, but just in case I will take your advice and avoid them", said Ichigo. (If he only knew)

Urahara and Ichigo walked back to the group so that he and Yoruichi could say goodbye. "Goodbye guys", and with that he and Yoruichi left into the portal to Soul Society.

WELL DID YOU ENJOY IT?! TOMORROW I'M GONNA POST CHAPTER 1 IF THE PROLOGE AND FIRST CHAPER GET GOOD RATINGS I'LL CONTINUE IT. ALSO SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF THE CHAPTER BUT CH 1 IS GONNA BE AROUND THE SAME LENGTH AND DON'T WORRY IF I DO CONTINUE THIS THEN THE CHAPTERS WILL BE A LOT LONGER. OH AND I WILL TAKE IDEAS FOR HOW TO MAKE THE STORY GOOD BUT I ALSO KNOW WHERE I'M GONNA GO WITH THIS SOOOO…. YA KNOW. R&R PLEASSSSEEEEEEE! OH AND FOLLOW

Da Law out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hoped you loved the Prologue. Look ppl I must say sorry for my spelling errors or any words I might of left out. I'm new at this ya know its gonna take some gettin' use to. This is after all my very first fanfic so forgive me. Now let me explain a few things. The Ichigo/? pairing has been decided but WON'T be revealed. This is something no fan fiction has done that I've seen. When its just a Ichigo fanfic with romance its an OC so yaaaa know ENJOY.

By the way This means there talking _and this means thought._

Hichigo and Zongetsu are not gonna be coming back if you remember they completely combined with his soul when he learned that final attack. I'm gonna keep it that way for good reason.

DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT DAMN WELL SOULD!

Chapter 1

(Ichigos POV)

As Ichigo and Yoruichi were running through the world inbetween when Ichigo asks Hey Yoruichi when we get to Soul Society I have a mission for you.

Oh? And what might that be Ichigo? Hmmmm Want me to explore down town hmmm? asked Yoruichi in her famous sexual tone.

N-no. I want you to join and keep an eye on the SSWA (Soul Society Women's Association) I know how they can be and with Matsumato as the president and well we both know she'll try something. Said Ichigo.

True sh- Yoruichi was suddenly interrupted.

Oh by the way I was made Caption of Squad 9. said Ichigo as he scratched the back of his head.

I know, I'm going to be your Vice Caption. We're going to be spending a lot of time together. She said with that all to familiar tone while she winked.

(Yoruichi POV)

_Oh Ichigo if only you knew I wasn't teasing _(sigh) _your as dense as ever. Oh ya I need to tell Ichigo about the upgrades to World Inbetween so you wont get your self killed….. Again…._

(Normal POV)

Hey Ichigo. Since Aizen destroyed the old Soul Eater Train, Soul Society has had the chance to build a new one. Though this one is a bit different. said Yoruichi.

How so? asked a bit confused Ichigo.

Well if you get hit by this one it sends you about 60 years or so into the past. But also while your there you're an Vasto Lorde AND your in Huaco Mundo. It was made that was for anyone who goes in there with out permission though we better hurry, there are still a few problems there working on with it. Also you can't just tell anyone before ya go it has to be 4th seat and up of the Squad 12 if you don't you could and prolly will get hit. DAMNIT. You won't last a year I bet.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived to the gate Ichigo said.

Well it looks we're here Yorui- his sentence was cut off by a very load horn RIGHT behind them. Doing some quick thinking Ichigo pushed Yoruichi through the gate before getting hit by the train.

(Other side of Gate)

The captions of Squad 2 and 4 could be seen waiting on the other side of the gate waiting for the new caption and vice caption of squad 9, but they didn't really care about seeing the vice caption (yes even Soi Fon didn't care for once) they were here to "welcome" the caption of squad 9 to Soul Society. _He better hurry, I want to beat the living shit out of him. Wait is this really why I'm here I mean he might look like him but and he might have a similar personality but still hes NOT him… could it be…. No no….. I couldn't like him its impossible I just want to kill him not be with him….._ Both of them thought at the same time. Then out of no where Yoruichi comes flying out of the gate and hit's the ground. Gets up and yells **NO ICHIGO!**

(Ichigo POV)

Ichigo slowly wakes up in front of a small cave and says. Ugh where the hell am I, and what the hell happened?!

He slowly opens his eyes only to see a VERY big sword pointed at his nose, he looks up to see a blond headed, tanned skinned, very beautiful woman who has a very shark like appearance. Only one name comes to mind. Tia Haribel. (Before she became an Arrancar)

DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! A CLIFFHANGER! OMG! SO YA DID YA LIKE?! BTW DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE THIS HAPPENED YOU KNOW THE PAIRING. BUT IF YOU CAN GUESS WHO IT IS AND GET IT CORRECT. I'LL LET YOU GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR THE STORY AND I WILL USE IT AND GIVE YOU CREDIT (but remember I already know where I'm taking this story and so it be a big story changer for the story and no ideas for Ichigos pairing) DA LAW IS LAW!

OK SO I'M SORRY IT WAS A SMALL CHAPER BUT REMEMBER ITS GONNA BE BIGGER FROM NOW ON OK SO R&R OR ELSE I'LL… I'LL…..

Da Law is out!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTICE: YA UM….. IM DISCONTINUING THE STORY IM TERRIBLE AT WRITING BUT I DO PLAN ON THROWING THE IDEA TO SOMEONE WHO I THINK WOULD MAKE THIS STORY BEAST! IM SORRY PPL…


End file.
